diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Schmerz, Minen und Dunkelforst
Angelehnt an einen Holzpfeiler, der die Tiefenfelsmine stützte, saß Vitari West angespannt auf dem Boden und massierte ihr rechtes Bein. Die Schmerzen waren seit etwa drei Tagen wieder in vollen Zügen zurückgekehrt und brachten sie so manches Mal um den wohl verdienten und vor allem bitter nötigen Schlaf. Es gab zwei Arten des Schmerzes. Der kurze, heftige und stechende Schmerz, wenn sie ihr Bein unglücklich belastete, oder gar lief und dann noch das dumpfe Pochen, das sich vom Oberschenkel bis in ihre Hüfte zog. Beide Arten hasste Vitari. Mit beiden Arten hatte sie gelernt zu leben. Still sitzen, das Bein ausstrecken und massieren, dass hielt sie in einer einigermaßen guten Verfassung. Sie hatte keine Zeit ihr Bein völlig genesen zu lassen, dafür war die Zeit einfach zu knapp, doch sie glaubte ohnehin nicht mehr daran, dass eine völlige Heilung möglich sei. Besser konnte es einfach nicht mehr werden. Nur schlechter. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie es vorgezogen hatte, sich bei den letzten Angriffen auf die Verlassenen auf ihre natürliche Kraft und ihr Geschick zu vertrauen, anstatt auf den Fluch. Wer konnte sagen was geschehen würde, wenn sie mit einem geschundenen Bein die Gestalt wechselte? Vielleicht würde nichts passieren. Oder aber… Vitari West schluckte und führte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Es gab auch keinen Grund dazu, denn immerhin waren die letzten beiden Überfälle sehr erfolgreich gewesen. Zuerst hatten sie das Lager der orcischen Marine um ein paar Vorräte erleichtert und ein, zwei Tage später hatten sie bei der Rückendeckung der Verlassenen für Chaos gesorgt. Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer bizarren Grimasse, was sich wohl erst auf den zweiten Blick für einen Beobachter als den Ausdruck eines grimmigen Lächelns, voller Genugtuung erweisen könnte. Ja, die Verlassenen waren sicherlich in Aufruhr wegen der Angriffe auf ihre Posten, die so nahe an der Grenze zu Tirisfal lagen. Manches mal fragte sie sich, was in den Köpfen dieser Monster vorging. Wussten sie wie viele es waren, die hier, tief im Silberwald, für Unruhe sorgten? Fühlten sie so etwas wie Angst, dass die unbekannten Angreifer Tirisfal erreichen konnten? Wurden sie von den Exekutoren unter Druck gesetzt, weil sie es nicht schafften, den Guerilliakämpfern Einhalt zu gebieten? Vitari hoffte, dass es so war und eines stand für sie fest: Sie würde diese Sache weiterführen. Sie wusste allerdings, dass sie die letzten zwei Angriffe niemals allein überstanden hätte und das ließ ihre Gedanken zu ihrer neuen Begleiterin abschweifen. Lamola Dunkelforst. Von dem einen auf den anderen Tag war sie einfach da gewesen. Vitari hatte sie erst bemerkt, als sie mitten im Lager stand und mit erhobenem Haupt das Wort ergriff. Eine Magierin sei sie, einst dem Eisenwolf angehörig, die nach Stormwind gezogen war um ihren Vater zu pflegen und die nun zurückgekehrt war, weil sie ihre Heimat nicht aufgeben wollte, nicht aufgeben konnte. Vitari hätte bei der Erscheinung beinahe gelacht und sie fort geschickt. Eine Frau allein, mitten im Feindesland, in einer Robe und nur spärlich bewaffnet, wollte den Kampf gegen die Verlassenen aufnehmen? Das war zu bizarr. Doch noch bevor Vitari etwas hatte sagen können, wurde ihr bewusst, dass es ihr nicht wirklich anders ging. Sie war ebenfalls allein, ohne wirkliche Aussichten auf Erfolg und dazu noch halb verkrüppelt. Konnte sie es sich wirklich leisten jemanden abzuweisen, der die gleichen Ziele verfolgte wie sie? '''„Nein….“, hatte sie sich gedacht und war auf die Frau zugetreten um die neue Partnerschaft zu besiegeln. '''„Das kann ich nicht.“ Seit diesem Tag war Vitari West nicht mehr allein unterwegs. Am Tage folgte die Magierin Vitari auf der Suche nach einem brauchbaren Versteck und etwas zu Essen und am Abend, wenn sie sich beide erschöpft niederließen, erzählte Lamola Dunkelforst von ihren Forschungen und von ihrer Zeit beim Eisenwolf. Nur selten kamen sie auf die Vergangenheit vor dem Krieg gegen die Worgen und die Verlassenen zu sprechen. Sie hatten beide viel verloren in dieser Zeit und unnützes Gerede darüber machte die Toten nicht wieder lebendig, zumindest sah es Vitari so und Dunkelforst schien das zu akzeptieren. Unwillkürlich musste Vitari wieder schmunzeln. Sie und Dunkelforst waren einander sehr ähnlich und doch verschieden. Beide getrieben von der Hoffnung, Gilneas wieder auferstehen zu sehen, beide bereit bis zum letzten Atemzug zu kämpfen und beide hatten schon einmal Seite an Seite gekämpft auch wenn sie es damals noch nicht gewusst hatten. Damals in Lohenscheit, so erzählte Dunkelforst, hatte sie mit dem Eisenwolf gekämpft. Dieselbe Schlacht, bei der auch Vitari gekämpft hatte und 98% ihrer Leute in den Tod geführt hatte. Jetzt waren beide ganz ohne Truppe, oder Einheit unterwegs und konnten nur noch auf den jeweils anderen vertrauen. '„Seltsam, wie das Schicksal seine Fäden spinnt…“', dachte Vitari, als sie ihr rechtes Bein versuchsweise anwinkelte und den Mund verzog. Die Schmerzen ließen langsam nach, doch sie wusste, dass sie zurückkehren würden. Das taten sie immer. Sie seufzte und ließ den Blick schweifen, doch Dunkelforst war nirgends zu sehen, doch Vitari vermutete, dass sie sich tiefer in der Mine aufhielt, oder den Hügel hinab gegangen war um die Lage zu erkunden. Sie schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und schnaubte leise. „Magier...“ Sie waren eben doch trotz aller Gemeinsamkeiten, die sich aus der Not heraus ergeben hatten, zwei völlig unterschiedliche Personen. Die Rebellin und die Königstreue. Die Schwertkämpferin und die Magierin. Die Infizierte…und die Unversehrte. Vitari musste an Dunkelforsts Worte denken. '„Wenn ich infiziert worden wäre, dann hätte ich mich gleich von einer Klippe gestürzt. Das ist es nicht wert.“'' War es das nicht? War es die Heimat nicht wert, dass man jedes Opfer auf sich nahm um sie zu retten? In diesem Punkt waren sich die beiden Frauen nach wie vor nicht einig. Während Vitari an manchen Tagen froh über den Fluch war, da er sie irgendwann vor einem Leben nach dem Tode bewahren würde und ihr schon manches Mal das Leben gerettet hatte, sah Lamola Dunkelforst in den Worgen immer noch jene Wesen, die Gilneas einst überfallen hatten. '„Sie verabscheut uns Verfluchte…“, dachte Vitari. „Sie würde auch mich verabscheuen, wenn ich mich ihr so zeigen würde.“ Sie konnte es der Magierin nicht einmal übel nehmen, verabscheute sie ihre „andere“ Seite doch selbst immer noch. Vitari konnte Dunkelforst keinen Vorwurf machen, dass diese es ablehnte, sich infizieren zu lassen, um dem Untod zu entgehen. Wenn sie ehrlich war und noch einmal zurück könnte, dann würde sie ebenfalls ablehnen. Ihr Fluch…ihre Kraft und Schnelligkeit, all das hatte die Verlassenen letztendlich nicht aufhalten können. Es war ein Opfer gewesen, das sie am Ende völlig umsonst auf sich genommen hatte und nun war es zu spät um damit zu hadern. Ihre Entscheidung hatte sie schon vor vielen Monaten getroffen, aus freien Stücken. Sie hatte gewusst was aus ihr werden würde und trotzdem hatte sie nicht gezögert, als Crowley ihr das Blut angeboten hatte. Sie hätte ablehnen können. Sie hätte ihren Ekel vor den behaarten Bestien zeigen und Crowley den Rücken zuwenden können. Doch sie hatte es nicht getan.'' Irgendwann, dass wusste Vitari, würde der Tag kommen, da sie die Stärke des Worgen brauchen würde. Es würde die Zeit kommen, da sie eine Entscheidung treffen müsste, ob sie zu stolz und zu ängstlich war um ihr Bein auf die Probe zu stellen, oder ob sie den Mut dazu aufbrachte. Egal wie weit sie laufen, egal wie lange sie sich vorgaukelte, zwei Menschen könnten ganz allein die Verlassenen aufhalten, irgendwann würde dieser Tag kommen und Vitari wusste nicht, welche Wahl sie treffen würde, denn eines hatte sie Dunkelforst nicht erzählt: Das sie schon einmal jemanden zurückgelassen hatte, um sich selbst zu retten. '„Etwas muss geschehen…es muss einfach…es muss…“', murmelte sie leise vor sich her und es waren die gleichen Worte, die sie damals gemurmelt hatte, als sie Dorian Graywater zurückgelassen hatte. '„Es muss einfach…“'' Als Lamola Dunkelforst später den Hügel hinauf kam, lehnte Vitari immer noch an dem Holzpfeiler, die Augen geschlossen und mit Schweiß auf der Stirn. Die Schlafende bewegte sich unruhig und murmelte kaum verständliche Silben. ''„Feuer…Verlassene…Inferno…Dunkelheit…Anike…“'' Der Albtraum...hatte sie einmal mehr in seinen Fängen. '''... „So sprach die Rebellin, ehe Gendric sie verließ.“ Der Mann in der braunen Lederrüstung wandte sich ab und ging zurück in den Stollen, der nur durch das fahle Licht seiner Laterne erhellt wurde. Vitari West hingegen blieb zurück. Sie wartete. Sie wartete auf ein Gefühl, oder irgendeine innere Stimme, die ihr sagte, dass dieser Mann, dieser „Minenbesitzer“ Unrecht hatte. Die Dunkelheit nahm langsam wieder zu und noch immer wartete sie, ehe ihr langsam klar wurde, dass sie vermutlich ewig warten würde. Während der letzten Stunde hatte sie sich bemüht, keine Emotionen zu zeigen, keine Schwäche, um diesen Burschen nicht das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie selbst Zweifel hatte. Zweifel an einem Sieg über die Verlassenen, Zweifel an diesem „letzten Widerstand“ und nicht zuletzt Zweifel an sich selbst, die von den Worten dieser so genannten Widerstandskämpfer nur noch genährt wurden. Verschiedene Satzfetzen gingen ihr durch den Kopf, jeder so scharf wie ein Messer, das sich tief in ihr Herz bohrte. '„Die Befreiungsfront ist am Ende…schlechter Offizier…keine Motivation…euer Einsatz für euer Land ist beklagenswert…“'' War er das? Beklagenswert? Hatte sie denn immer noch nicht genug getan? Sie hatte dem Mann die ganze aufgestaute Verbitterung entgegen schreien wollen. Er sollte wissen, was sie bereits alles geopfert hatte und ihr dann gefälligst keine Predigten über den Krieg, oder ihren Einsatz halten. Doch alles, was sie spucken konnte, war Gift und Galle, Verachtung für dieses Unterfangen und vor allem ihre eigene Hoffnungslosigkeit. '„Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt die Verlassenen aufhalten, indem ihr hier ein bisschen Soldat spielt? Ich bitte euch!“, hatte sie ihn angeschrieen, woraufhin der Mann gegangen war und sie in der Dunkelheit zurückließ. Sie schnaubte, tobte und fluchte der kleinen Höhle in der sie saß Beschimpfungen entgegen, die sich doch nur durch das Echo gegen sie wandten.'' Er hatte nicht Unrecht. Vermutlich war ihr Einsatz beklagenswert. Sie hatte alles gegeben und alles verloren, doch nun wollte sie sich wie eine alte verbitterte Frau verstecken während sie die Torheiten der Jugend verspottete. Genauso verhielt es sich ja auch. Sie war ein Wrack. Ein verbittertes altes Wrack, dass nicht akzeptieren wollte, dass ihre Zeit vorüber war. Der alte Wolf ohne Zähne. Der betagte Falke mit getrübten Sehvermögen. Es wurde Zeit abzutreten und dem endgültigen Schicksal entgegen zugehen. Sie wollte nicht warten, bis sie das wenige, was sie im Kampf geleistet hatte selbst unter einem Berg aus Verbitterung und Selbstmitleid begrub, sondern wollte als stolze Bürgerin Gilneas’ dem Feind entgegen gehen. Ein letztes Mal noch, wollte sie ihr Rapier für das Land schwingen, welches sie mehr liebte als sich selbst, oder irgendetwas anderes auf Azeroth. ... „Ich gehe mit euch.“ Das sagte ihr Dunkelforst’s Blick schon bevor diese den entsprechenden Satz auch nur ausgesprochen hatte. Vitari seufzte schwer und dachte an die letzten Tage, in denen sie und die ehemalige Magierin des Eisenwolfs im Silberwald zusammengestanden hatten. Ein Stich des Bedauerns hatte sich in ihre Brust gebohrt, als ihr klar geworden war, dass sie die Frau zurücklassen müsste. Nicht aus Rücksicht, oder Führsorge, nein, einzig und allein aus Egoismus. Zwei Mal hatte sie bereits Soldaten in den Kampf und in den Tod geführt. Ein drittes Mal wollte sie dies nicht tun, auch wenn es sich dabei nur um eine einzige Frau handeln würde. Ein alter Gedanke zuckte durch ihren Kopf. „Alleine…ist man nur sich selbst Rechenschaft schuldig.“ Sie hörte, wie Dunkelforst etwas sagte, doch sie war mit den Gedanken zu weit fort um es zu verstehen. Nur ihr Blick, der nach wie vor auf ihr ruhte, entschlossen und stolz zugleich, sandte ihr weiterhin die gleiche Botschaft, die Vitari in den letzte Tagen schon so oft gesehen hatte. „Ich gehe mit euch. Nur raus aus diesem Rattenloch…ich…gehe…mit euch.“ Und obwohl Vitari West es selbst nie wirklich verstand, obwohl sie es entgegen all ihren Vorsätzen und Entschlüssen tat, nickte sie und wandte sich dem dunklen Stollen zu, aus dem sie gekommen war, während sie hinter sich die leisen Schritte ihrer Begleiterin hörte, die ihr immer noch fremd war und der sie doch mehr vertraute, als irgendwem sonst. Sie waren wieder unterwegs. Kategorie:Spielergeschichten